Different Team
by Clawslash
Summary: What if instead of Sakura, Hinata was on Team 7 with Naruto and Sasuke? How would things be differnt? Hinata's POV -
1. Chapter 1

All in all, I hope this one goes well.. First chapter I got. Try not to expect the other chapters to be longer.

Hinata is put in one Team 7, instead of Sakura.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter: Hinata Hyuga<strong>

Naruto sat on the floor tied up, just sitting there as Iruka scolded him. It didn't look liked Naruto was listening at all, though. Why Naruto acted out confused me, but still I admired him. He was courageous, confident and strong.. the three things I always wanted to be.

"Fine!" Iruka shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Everyone, even me, whined loudly. Most people hated doing review, especially when Naruto was at fault. At least in a few days, we'd all become Ninja!

Everyone stood up, walking to the front of the class, standing in a row as Iruka called us one by one. "Sakura, your up first!" Everyone watched as Sakura towards the front, standing in front of Iruka, ready to transform.

"Alright, here I go! Transform!" A burst of smoke appeared around her. As it past, you can see that she transformed into Iruka sensei perfectly. Iruka nodded, smiling, "Good!" Sakura giggled, jumping up and down, "Yay, I did it!" There was something about her that didn't feel right. As if she had a darker personality inside her.

She stopped jumping, only to turned towards to Sasuke. "Did you see that, Sasuke!" She asked, giggling once again. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura quickly moved out of the way. Sasuke stepped forward, sighing heavily, ready to transform.

I didn't know much about him, just that he was one of the top student here in the academy. He competes a lot with Naruto, too. Sasuke quickly transformed into Iruka. "Ah, okay!" Iruka didn't seem impressed with his transformation. Sasuke changed back, his hands in his pockets as he wore a blank expression.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" My heart seemed to skip a beat once I heard his name, my beating slowly, but loudly. I looking over at Naruto, seeing he was chatting with Shikamaru and Ino. I begun playing with my fingers, pressing them together like I usually did, watching Naruto step forward. 'Good luck, Naruto!' I thought, really wishing I had the courage to say it out loud. "Transform!" A form of smoke formed around Naruto.

In an instant Naruto had transformed, not into Iruka, but a naked woman who resembled Naruto himself. Little smoke was covering his, or her, body. Iruka, though, was not amused. More like surprised or confused, maybe even turned on. I blushed, unable to look at Naruto at the moment.

I really hoped that wasn't the type of girl he is attracted to, otherwise I don't thing I'd stand a chance against the other girls. "Everyone go to your seats, now!" Iruka screamed at everyone. Most of his anger was directed to Naruto. Iruka didn't mean no harm, though. Naruto was somewhat of a handful, but he was someone I looked up to, someone I will always admired.

Class ended the same time as usual today. Everyone left and went their separate ways. Or at least I did. I didn't have much friends here, even though I've been here for so long, and everyone was so nice. I knew that when I became a Ninja I would become more confident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Graduation**

"We will now begin the final exam.. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka spook in monotone. 'I know can do this!' I thought, nervously fidgeting with my fingers again. 'But,' I looked to the back of the room were I saw Naruto, 'I know this Naruto's worst jutsu.. what if he doesn't pass?' I was mostly worried about him.

Everyone waited in the classroom, chatting amongst one another, laughing and speaking loudly. A few people had finished the test, everyone who had done it passed, which made me feel a little confident in myself.

Iruka opened the door, calling out the next person. "Naruto! You're next!" I watched Naruto leave the room, he didn't look to happy to go. I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself together. I had myself to hurry about too. Not only a moment later, Iruka shouted from the next room. "You fail!" I looked down at my desk, blushing in anger, "Naruto.. failed?"

A few more people went and then it was my turn. "Hinata Hyuga!" I got up from my seat, looking back at everyone. My eyes had met with someone else, but I quickly looked away, leaving the room. I didn't know much about him..

"Alright," Iruka smiled, "Whenever you are ready, Hinata." I nodded, concentrating my chakra. In an instant, 6 clones were lined up next to me. Iruka clapped his hands, "You passed!"

I blushed, the clones gone in an second, "O..okay!" I walked over to the table. "Here is your Ninja headband," Mizuki, who was sitting next to Iruka, handed me my headband, "Go wait in the classroom until farther notice." I took it and walked out of the room.. After everyone had gone, everyone headed outside to the front entrance.

I waited by myself, leaning against the wall, watching Naruto from the distance. He was playing on the swing. Most of the students were with their parents, cheering on how they passed or how proud they were. And even though I did pass myself, I was saddened. My father, Haishi, didn't show up to my graduation.

"There, look.. it's that boy.." An older woman whispered quiet loudly to another woman. I looked at her, then back at Naruto. She was talking about him. "I heard he was the only one who failed!" I shook my head, sliding down the wall, as I kept on listening. "Serves him right.. Imagine what it's be like if he became a Ninja!" I wasn't sure if Naruto could hear them, but I knew I could.

"I mean, he's the boy who.." She was hushed by the other woman. "We're not allowed to talk about that, remember?" I gasped as I saw someone appear beside Naruto. "Mi..Mizuki sensei?" I looked away from a moment to get up onto my foot, but when I looked back to check on Naruto, he was gone.

I looked around, unable to see him. Even after waiting for a while I decided it was time to go home. And although Ko, my 'caretaker', would come and get me soon, I didn't want to wait any longer. There was no point in staying here.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a really short part, but.. uh, yeah.. I promise to make the next one longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Registration<strong>

I looked down at the headband in my hands, insure of how I should wear it. I brought it with me this morning because- "Are you done yet? I haven't got all day!" Shouted a man. -because today everyone was getting their picture taken for their ninja registration. I quickly loosely tied my headband around my neck.

It was just past dawn and the sun was nearly rise, but the lighting was more then perfect. We were on the rooftop of the Hokage Office. "Alright, look this way!" The man went behind the camera, ready to take the shot. I sat up straight, holding my breath in for a moment.

The air quickly let out of my mouth before the picture was even taken. A small flash came, and it was done. "Great! Here you go!" He handed it to me, "Don't forget to fill out the form, too. It's in the hallway as you walk in." I nodded and ran along.

I was too nervous to even look at the picture in my hand. "What if turned out horrible?" I asked myself, heading back inside. I grabbed the form on a table. "Like my hair messed up? Or I made a weird face?" That only made me feel worse. I quickly made my way down stairs were the rest of the registration would proceed.

I sat in the small chair in the middle of the room, while sitting at a large desk in front of me was Hirozen, the 3rd Hokage, along with another Ninja sorting papers. "Everything checks out, Miss Hinata." The Hokage smiled at me.

"Your picture, too, is just perfect." I nodded, too shy to say anything. "Alright. Now, tomorrow you report to your class as usual.. There will be an orientation." I smiled, getting up from the chair, "I..is that e..everything?" Hirozen nodded, stamping the paper. "Yes, you may go." I swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Team 7**

I covered my mouth, yawning loudly, feeling more then usual, since I didn't enough sleep.

I got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching my tired limbs as I tried to force myself up. I had no time for mess around. There was an orientation. I got up, heading towards the washroom to wash up. I changed back into my normal outfit, facing my complexion in the mirror. There was really no point in doing anything.

Walking back into my room, I saw my headband on the foot of my bed. I didn't know how I should wear it yet.. even after yesterday when I put it around my neck.

I quickly grabbed it, walking back to the mirror in the washroom. I wrapped my headband around my forehead, tying it in the back. "Should I wear it like this..?" I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head. I tied it above my head, like a regular headband. Still, it didn't look good on me.

"Hinata!" Someone shouted from inside my room. I gasped, fixing my headband around my neck again. I walked back into my room, only to see my sister, Hanabi, sitting on my bed. "G..good morning, Hanabi." I greeted her. "Morning, Hinata!" She grinned.

"Is that your headband!" She pointing to my neck. I nodded, "Yeah.. What d..do you think?" She nodded, "It looks good on you!" She smiled. I smiled happily. Hanabi was always so kind to me. "Th..thanks. I don't want t..to be late." I walked over to the door. "L..later!" Hanabi giggled, "Don't forget your lunch, Hinata!"

As I quickly exited the room, rushing down the stairs, I was stopped by father. "Hinata. You're a Ninja, so wear your headband with pride, not disgrace." He quickly walked away, not saying anything else. I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door, trying not to be bothered by what he said. I made it to the academy, unsure if I was late or not.

I walked into class, only a few students were there. The one who stood out most, though, was Sasuke. I walked in, taking a seat near the back. Iruka, too, hadn't showed yet. I must have been early. I put my head down, closing my eyes, listening to the people walk by. Not only a second later I heard his name.

"What are you doing here, Naruto!" I popped my head, looking around, trying to spot the orange ninja. "Didn't you fail?" Shikamaru asked all surprised. "Are you blind? I'm wearing the regulation headband, aren't I!" My face lit up. 'Naruto!' I was more then happy to see him, 'You passed after all.. I'm glad!'

The door behind me opened quickly, startling me, I looked back to see who it was. "I'm first!" Should have known. Both Sakura and Ino shouted in unison, pushing each other out of the way to get in. They were having one of their many competitions together.

I looked back to the front of the class, trying to ignore them. Which was always hard to do. I saw that Naruto was looking my way, but not at me, but at Sakura. He liked her, which was obvious to everyone.

I sighed, seeing Sakura run over to him- Not him, but Sasuke. Naruto stood up, waving at her, only to be knocked down by Sakura herself. Sakura started giggling as she said hi to Sasuke. I knew for a fact Sasuke didn't like Sakura in that way. It was easy to pick up these things when you had nothing else to do.

Ino walked over to Sakura, grabbing her roughly. In the matter of seconds other girls began to swarm around them. I didn't know what to think. These girls were fighting over a guy who didn't like none of them and that, that guy was completely ignoring them.

Sure that's the kind of relationship I have with Naruto.. One-sided love felt terrible.

I kept watching until Naruto leaned over Sasuke. Both glaring daggers at each other. They continued to do nothing, the girls cheering Sasuke to beat up Naruto. In a second.. it happen. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but.. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing.

I felt faint. "I..It can't be.." I whispered, my bottom lip twitching. They were kissing. The girls that swarmed around Sasuke were more then furious. "Naruto," Sakura growled, "You're going to get it!" Naruto tried to escape, but was grabbed by the other girls who held him down. All of them started beating him up.

"Today, I'm proud to say that you're all Ninja!" Iruka shouted to the class, he entered quite a while ago, "That only means it's only going to get difficult from here on out. Right now, you are only Genin. First level ninja." Iruka walked around a bit, "You will be grouped into a 3 man squad, while each squad will be lead by a Jounin. An elite ninja!" Everyone looked up, even I, very surprised.

'Wait,' I thought about it for a moment, 'Then, t..that means I might not be with Naruto!' I shook my head, 'Please, let me be with Naruto!' Iruka continued. "The teams will be balanced by their strengths and abilities! I will now announce the squads!" I waited in suspense.

"Squad 7; Hinata Hyuga!" I looked up, seeing as I was the first one in the team called. "Naruto Uzumaki!" My face went red as a tomato, how I felt like jumping up and cheering. "And Sasuke Uchiha!" All the girls in the class looked back at me, glaring daggers. The level of happiness I was feeling a second ago greatly went down.

I sighed, feeling my heart beating fast, 'I..I'm so happy! I'm going to b..be training with Naruto!' I went to look at Naruto, but instead of my eyes meeting him, they met Sasuke's. I blushed, looking back at the front. Maybe he wasn't looking at me.

Or maybe he was? We were now on teams after all.

"But, Sensei!" Naruto stood up to protest, "Why do I have to be on the same group as him!" He pointed to Sasuke. "Yeah! And why Hinata!" Sakura stood up, joining him. Iruka sighing, quickly loosing his patients with both of them. "As I was saying! Squad 8; Sakura Haruno!" She sat down, sulking. "Kiba Inuzuka! And Shikamaru Nara!"

There was only 10 groups in this class, so it was just about over. "Now, Squad 10; Ino Yamanaka!" Iruka shouted, "Choji Akimichi!" Ino whined loudly, causing a small scene. Some of the girls laughed. Iruka ignored it. "And Shino Aburame!"

Naruto stood up again, "Sensei! Why am I in the same group as Sasuke!" Iruka shook his head, "We evened out the teams; You had the worst scores, Naruto, while Sasuke had the top score." Everyone begun laughed. Naruto sat back down, not saying anything else.

"After lunch you'll meet your Jounin teachers! Until then class is over."

* * *

><p>Thanks you guys so much for the reviews! And uh, yeah.. as promised, this was a longer chapter.<p>

The teams were kind of picked at random..


	5. Chapter 5

Might not upload much of this story, but I do plan on continuing it. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi Hatake<strong>

Lunch was over and everyone was gone now. Sasuke, Naruto and I were the only ones in the room waiting. Naruto was sitting next to me, flicking stuff at the board, but continued to ignore me. I'll have my chance someday though, to confess to him.

Naruto got up from the desk, walking over to the chalk board. "Man! Why is our sensei late!" He asked, not really to anyone. I watched him he grabbed the teacher's chair and bring it to the door. He stood on up and wedged an eraser between it. I had a bad feeling about this, and I think Sasuke did too.

"Na..Naruto!" I called out to him. He looked over at me. "Wha..what are you do..doing?" I didn't like how I stuttered sometimes. "Teaching our sensei a listen for being late!" Naruto jumped off the seat, laughing.

"He's an Jounin," Sasuke muttered, "Like he's going to fall for some cheap prank." Naruto went back to his seat, trying to contain his laughter. I continued to wait, watching the door with a careful eye, seeing if our sensei would fall for Naruto's trick. As did bother Naruto and Sasuke.

The door opened, but the eraser fell the floor, missing our sensei completely.

He walked into the room, glaring at the orange ninja next to me. Already knowing who had set the prank. "Hm.." I looked at the older ninja, as he was about to say something. "How do I put this, " He closed his eyes, his head high up in the air, crossing his arms, sighing, "You're all idiots."

No one said anything after that.

We went onto the academy building, where out sensei had lead us. "Alright," He finally spoke, "How about you tell me your names and a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the steps. "What do you like, dislike.. goals.. dreams for the future.. things likes that." I sat next to Sasuke, while Naruto sat on the other side of him. Naruto was the only one saying anything at this point. "How about you go first!" Naruto said, "Just to show up how it works."

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have a lot of likes and a few dislikes.. My dream? Well, I don't really feel like telling you guys." I was still confused about what to do. "All he told us was his name," Naruto whispered to Sasuke and I. He pointed to me, "You're up first."

I began to tense up. "I..I'm Hinata Hyuga! I like pressing flowers.. and cinnamon rolls. I don't like seafood. My goal is..is to become a stronger ninja!" Kakashi nodded, then pointed to Naruto, "You're next."

I looked over at Naruto and watched him. Naruto started to play with his headband, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! I don't like the 3 minute wait before eating the ramen, yeah.. My dream, well it's not really a dream, since it will come true! I'm going to be Hokage!"

I looked back up at Kakashi. It was hard to tell, but Kakashi seemed to smiled under his mask.

"You in the middle." He pointed to Sasuke. From the corner of my eye, I watched Sasuke. He still made me nervous to be around him. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha.. I don't like anything, but I don't exactly hate anything either.." He paused for effect. "And my goal is to kill a certain man."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't uploaded much.. Don't have any excuses either, other then I'm lazy.  
>That being said.. couldn't think of a title for this chapter. <p>

* * *

><p>I turned to Sasuke, still feeling quite nervous just sitting next to him.. but not at all afraid. This only made me realize once again, that I didn't know much about him. This was his goal; His dream. It seems like he, too, wants to become stronger to prove something, just like Naruto and I. It was just, the thought of wanting to kill someone was unsettling.<p>

"Alright," Kakashi had gotten our attention once again, "Tomorrow we will doing a mission." Naruto cheered, but only showing a small amount of excitement, "Whoa, a mission!" I thought for a moment, then turned to Kakashi and asked, "What..what kind of mission will it be?"

Kakashi seemed to be smiling, or at least smirking, through his mask. "Survival training." Those words escape my own lips. "Sur..survive training?" Maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Naruto began to complain, not feeling the same nervousness I felt, but that was to be expected. He was always so brave. "Wait, this isn't a mission! It's training! We already did this in the academy-" He was cut short though, by Kakashi's stern manner. "This isn't the kind of training you've received within the academy." Or maybe it was as bad as it sounded.

"What kind..kind of training is it than?" I asked, feeling the need to know. Kakashi began to laugh cynically. "Weather you think you're ready or not, I'm going to determine weather you pass or fail tomorrow." There was something about what he said didn't sound right. "What do you mean pass or fail?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi looked at us with a serious look, or at least that's what it looked like. "Out of the 27 students who've graduated, only 9 will be able to become Genin. The others will be sent back to the academy. In other words, there is a 66% chance of failing."

"What? No way! Then what was that final test for!" Naruto shouted. My heart was racing, and fear started to set in. Part of me was hoping he was making this up, but I wasn't sure. 'I.. I can't fail this test!' I thought, trying to calm myself down, 'I must prove that I'm strong.'

"That was to determine who might be ready to become Genin." Kakashi answered Naruto. He leaned off the rail, "We'll meet at the training ground at 5am! Bring you're ninja equipment." None of us said anything. "Then I'm off!" Kakashi waved to us and turned about, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast." He looked back at us. "You might throw up." With that, he left.

Naruto was the first to get up from off the ground. He stretched his arms in the arms and yawned loudly. It was still early in the afternoon and he already seemed tired. Sasuke got up just after him and began to walk away, as did Naruto. I guess this is where we went out separate ways. 

Since first meeting our sensei was shorter then expected, I had some free time until dinner. I decided on just going home, seeing as I had no where else to be. I got up from the ground, dusting myself off, and exited through the academy. All I could think about now was the survival training tomorrow, and how should I prepare for this test.


End file.
